Talk:Mystic Regeneration
The enchant removal from this happens before this actually ends. So, if mystic regeneration is on top of the enchantment stack when it ends, it removes itself and you'll keep all enchantments below it. --68.142.14.19 05:24, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Gotta be one of the best healing skills for an ele. That and Dwanya's Touch rock, so much health for so little cost and recharge. Its such a bonus since eles usually carry 2-3 enchants, plus mystic will equal 9-12 regen....thats insane!--Hyprodimus Prime 18:15, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Yet another extremely potent Dervish healing skill. The duration is incredible, and the fact that this almost certainly counts itself means with two other enchants and 13 or higher Earth Prayers, you'll be getting constant +10 regen for 20 seconds. Lay Vow of Silence on top and it's unstrippable except for a few key non-spell enchant strips. Totally insane indeed. Arshay Duskbrow 22:45, 10 October 2006 (CDT) A new 55 skill! Survey says: Spirit Bonders are better anyway. --Mgrinshpon 16:23, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :Well, not now. Shido 23:25, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::Actually this give 55s the HUGE advantage that SBs had, 1/4 of a second spells. once my monk gets leveled enough i will be using this for sure.--Coloneh RIP 17:54, 2 December 2006 (CST) Can someone please add the location of this skill (what trainer?) Nerf plz! — Skuld 16:17, 29 November 2006 (CST) :Agree. -- (talk) 11:25, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::They can't nerf it yet, Anet needs for ppl to have reasons to want to by NF.--Windjammer 13:23, 15 December 2006 (CST) :::This skill is so annoying. How do you counter a 5 second recharge enchantment? 213.84.230.131 09:59, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::::I AGREE! -19:46, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::::By droppin' some heavy degen on them... = / Due to the popularity of the skill it's good to have some degens on you. This skill is VERY easily countered... Plus, if you let off damage fast enough, it doesn't matter how much regen they have. Regen isn't the best form of healing in the game, unless you have anti-melee and anti-spike skills on you... Pestilence 20:13, 18 February 2007 (CST) Would someone mention whether the regeneration rate changes when another enchantment is added/removed? Mask Of Insanity 12:22, 17 December 2006 (CST) :It does. --Theeth (talk) 17:09, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::Woah. Thanks! Mask Of Insanity 17:39, 19 December 2006 (CST) Why isn't this apart of Mysticism? I mean the name kind of gives it away, but it's in Earth Prayers...oh well.--69.141.65.236 21:05, 19 December 2006 (CST) :balancing issues maybe. Xeon 21:09, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::If it was mysticism it would be even better, and its already amazing. any Joe Derv can have 16 mysticsm as part of his build, but not all builds have earth prayers.--Coloneh RIP 23:17, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::Well, at least other professions won't be able to use it. But yeah, sticking it in Mysticism won't change that much. --Ufelder 23:19, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::oops, didnt even think of other professions, but right now the only downside to this is that its in earth prayers.--Coloneh RIP 14:36, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::::I wouldn't say this skill is overpowered. 99% of the time when a player uses this skill, they'll be packing enchants. Half of NF necro skills do damage whenever someone gains an enchant and such. Desecrate Enchantments on this would do 100+ damage, heck I'm not surprised if i see 200-250 damage if it hits an enchant crazy target. Truth is this skill can be its own counter in a way. Soul barbs+desecrate enchants+defile enchants would kill a target or bring it down to extremely low health without Prot Spirit or anything like that. So far, I've only seen this skill work well in situations where enchant craziness is necessary.--Shadow Dragon 18:26, 10 January 2007 (CST) Resetting indent. I use it with my survivor Dervish. That +10 regen, along with AoDwayna and Mystic Vigor makes for a really nice build with a lot of health gain. Mesodreth Blackwing 18:21, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Early Capture? Does anyone know bosses which have this skill before Torment? Or even better, does anyone know how to construct a query of bosses that would have this skill? Thanks! -- Oblio (talk) 15:10, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Answering my own question- No boss has this skill. (perhaps this foretells it's nerf? Anyway, I did it the hard way and looked at all D bosses. If someone knows how to construct a specialpage query or something, I would like to see it. Regarding the skill, I guess I'll have to PvP to unlock (since I'm taking the chapter slow). -- Oblio (talk) 15:31, 4 January 2007 (CST) I bought it from a trainer in the 2nd outpost I think? Pretty early on. Dunno, I might've unlocked it for my account before then. Can't remember. Just unlock it with 1000 Balthazar faction and you can get it from any skill trainer in Elona. Arshay Duskbrow 19:21, 4 January 2007 (CST) Unlocking with Balthazar faction will only allow you to use it in PvP! :it will allow you to use it in PvP, but it also allows you to buy it at any skill trainer in NF that teaches. Falafel 09:07, 6 January 2008 (UTC) 55 monks amazing for 55 monks with as little as 3 in earth prayers a monk needs only 5 enchantments Prot spirit , This skill , Mending , Balth spirit , essence bond plus it casts faster and lasts longer than healing breeze. You could even take out mending and put in watchful spirit so u wouldnt need any point in healing prayers ::Yep. My 55 monk doesn't even have anything in healing prayers. The downside of this though is that the mesmer skills that were useful to a 55 monk (like Mantra of Concentration) aren't available anymore. -Wang 01:48, 3 October 2007 (UTC) : Sad that they changed this skill. It was a perfect skill for farming at the gates of Kryta. ---- Neoma 08:46, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Inviciele/Sandstormers This must is very useful for those Ele's that run sandstorm builds. Does Anyone agree with that? ---82.221.0.17 12:44, 1 February 2007 (CST)-Panthor :As long as you bring enough enchantments it will work nicely in any Elementalist's build. For example: dual attunement users may want to consider using this skill as self heal. Hyper.nl 20:13, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Spanish translation meshed up The spanish translation of this skill states that its durations is 20 minutes, not seconds like in english. Crigore 5 February 2007. :now THAT needs a nerf--Coloneh RIP 18:34, 25 February 2007 (CST) ::Now THAT'S what I call a skill ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:10, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::I know what language I'm playing in from now on.... Kamadan! This skill is now available for purchase from Tohn in Kamadan. Seb2net 15:48, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Accually, that was a lie. It just seems that Tohn can offer any NF skill already unlocked on your account. That does however make things a little easier if you need it on a character which you're not planning on going thru NF with. Seb2net 16:47, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::No more regen whores. --69.133.105.149 20:39, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::That's the behavior of all skill trainers outside of presearing / Shing Jea. For campaign X, unlocking a skill and visiting trainer in area of campaign X will allow you to purchase that skill - so if you unlock apply poison in Proph, you don't need to trek all the way to Kryta to get the skill. - Phydeaux 21:57, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::Still waiting on "fix" for skill trainer for Guild Halls... Queen Schmuck 23:11, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::::It isn't broken. The skill trainer in the guild hall only sells core skills, which makes sense in a way, even if people couldn't purchase skill for accounts they don't own. This way you have to at least go to a continent before buying skills tied to it. -Gildan Bladeborn 16:47, 27 June 2007 (CDT) I like this skill, but... Do you guys agree this is a bit overpowered? I mean, with 4 enchantments at level 8 earth prayers, you get +12 health regen (max is +10). You guys do agree that it is a bit overpowered, but still can't be used to counter mass spikers en masse within like 4 seconds. But still, it is useful to counter some degen from hexes and/or conditions. In fact, I'm going to add a note to this. --Dark Paladin X 10:22, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Defile Enchantments Shatter Enchantment or if you can't be targeted by spells: Chilblains Well of the Profane, or if I were playing a mesmer, I might open with Backfire. Relying on tons of enchantments to heal you isn't always the best thing. HP regen caps at +10, or 20 HP/second, and my warrior deals about 60/s. You also would have to use your precious skill slots to bring enchantments for this to work, which would decrease your damage output. So, I must say a Me/N (which I have) could easily be made to destroy you and anyone that uses spells and enchantments. StatMan 08:32, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Kenohir does not teach this skill I went to get this skill from Kenohir in the Command Post, only to find that he doesn't sell it. The only skill even containing the word mystic in the Earth Prayers section is Mystic Sandstorm. I haven't gotten far enough to confirm the other trainer. :Looks as though someone probably already had it unlocked on their account, and spoke to Kenohir to buy something else. ~Nahka~ 01:37, 10 June 2007 (CDT) another place to get skill you can get it from skill trainer after building the base prisinors of war in command post :Please read the comment just above this one. --Macros 10:56, 18 June 2007 (CDT) kehonir does have this skill i got it with my tank after i changed my second proffesion just read the name hah Who Wrote Quote: "This Is The Best Skill In The Game" ?? cause that dude must be a noob.. Falafel 16:37, 27 June 2007 (CDT) I thought the best skill was flare. StatMan 01:48, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Tbh, so did I. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:01, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :hah Falafel 04:32, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::So it's not Mending anymore? 193.251.57.230 14:14, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::lol Falafel 15:41, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::::lol :::::lol i was always under the impression that quick shot was the best skill, or maybe it was just the best elite skill. :p (68.63.233.200 16:52, 21 September 2007 (CDT)) ::::::Quick shot does not suck --Blue.rellik 01:59, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Melonni is an idiot She seems to have next to no idea how to use this skill- she'd much rather cast other enchantments before it. Any idea how I can make her prioritise it? And when she does use it, she doesn't even bother to maintain it-I think it may be because she is designed to take advantage of the Mysticism attribute effect. Leeroythefeared 16:08, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Short of manually forcing her to do it, there's really no way...there's a reason I never use Melonni. Dervish is one of those classes that AI just can't use properly...Assassin is another. Arshay Duskbrow 06:15, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::AI does fine with basic Dervish skill bars. The more complex you make it (Conviction, Mystic Regen, what have you) the more likely it doesn't use it how you want them to use it. For that reason, I've tended to make Melonni use the Avatar of Melandru GvG template, as there is very little in the way of screwing that up in PvE. --Kale Ironfist 07:01, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :::Yep. That's why it's best to give heroes skills that work straightforwardly by themselves. Consistent and timely skill combos are problematic. Melonni would probably work fine if you wanted a basic scythe attacker with one or two defensive enchants. Still... Arshay Duskbrow 08:05, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Kahmu isn't that dumb tho ! Nerf Plz!!! Atlantis 13:09, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :I lolled-- (Talk) ( ) 13:09, 23 September 2007 (CDT) THEY NERFED IT I PUT 12 in it and i only got +1 health regen aww it sucks now :Wrong. — Skakid9090 17:00, 30 September 2007 (UTC) In so many ways.... 201.53.164.74 17:05, 30 September 2007 (UTC) yea sry it happened on my ele but not on anything else and still on my ele but it is really +3 i was soo scared find me on pvx wiki lucky121 and i need help with an account i have on guildwiki Hum, weird, same thing on my ele hero and he phails HB now. --74.57.130.46 21:26, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Another skill Trainer You can get this skill from Rohmen in Jokanur Diggings but it's not listed on the page. Maybe it should be added? (I hope I posted this right, I've never post anything before just read.) :No, you cannot get this from Rohmen in Jokanur Diggings UNLESS you have already unlocked the skill. Once unlocked, ALL skill trainers that can teach it will offer the skill. --Kale Ironfist 10:25, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's really scary how many people don't know about that unlocking thing. Mesodreth Blackwing 18:13, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::I know what you mean. I wanted this right when it came out for my 55, but I didn't even have a dervish yet, so I unlocked it with faction, and got it in Kamadan.--68.111.15.89 13:51, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Yay nerf. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:24, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :lol finally i guess.. Paul revere 20:35, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Took long enough. Cress Arvein(Talk) 20:40, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Has it always lasted 20 seconds? --69.133.105.149 20:41, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes --- -- (s)talkpage 23:49, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Well, there goes almost every farming build I used. So much for ele solo farming outside of Terra Tanks... Lord of the Yoshis 21:03, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :It still gives 9 regeneration, that's a pretty nice bit for a longer lasting quicker casting healing breeze. Unless you're taking degeneration, but... I'm still glad this was nerfed, eles with this bug me. --Shadowcrest 21:06, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Outside of PvP, it was fine. It was just those goddamn people who used farming builds in AB/RA who got poeple pissed off at this skill and got it nerfed. Lord of the Yoshis 21:10, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :This skill was basically imba from the start imo. --Shadowcrest 21:12, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :In reference to the AB comment, enchantment removal is your friend. Seriously I get the overpower but only 9 regen for 3 ench? they should max it out at 4 ench. --89.110.201.242 21:45, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, so much for 55s. 23:48, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::55s been around a lot longer then nightfall.--Alari 23:50, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Many 55s use both Mending and Mystic Regen, so that's still +12-13 regen for them. 76.89.84.136 02:56, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I quote: "It still gives 9 regeneration, that's a pretty nice bit for a longer lasting quicker casting healing breeze. Unless you're taking degeneration, but..." . --Shadowcrest 23:50, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Meh. 23:51, 6 February 2008 (UTC) fucking yes!24.253.159.223 02:04, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I still say it was pretty much pointless to nerf it. The only uses it ever had in PvP was by the N/D Sac Touchers and E/D Earth Tanks... but the N/Ds weren't imba, and the E/Ds just sat there and spammed Stone Daggers. Lord of the Yoshis 03:43, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Meh, the nerf has little effect on dervs which is a nice change from most abused then nerfed skills. Mr IP 03:47, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Umm... yes there WAS a reason to nerf it. Farming. Running. 130 dervs. 55 monks. Earth eles. Okay, my bad, not a''' reason, '''many reasons --Gimmethegepgun 03:49, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Nerf PvE?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:54, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::Oh yeah I forgot to mention terra tanks in... uhh... EVERYWHERE! --Gimmethegepgun 03:58, 7 February 2008 (UTC) As for those many reasons for nerfing... Shadow Form is used for running more often than Regen was, 55s will never die unless they nerfed PS, 130 dervs are about on the same level as the A/E Solo Green Farmer, Earth Eles are like the 55s... unless you were stupid enough to use it in PvP where they just sat around spamming Stone Daggers, and Terra Tanks are E/Me in most cases. Just my opinion, though... Lord of the Yoshis 04:33, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :This was bound to happen. Somehow saddens me because it will make my Vow of Strength builds more vulnerable to degen (Mandragor in EoN). I used this a lot in AB and RA too. Overall it seems the latest update is pushing the professions to take more healing skills of their own as all the party-wide monk heals were nerfed and self-heals of other professions were buffed. GLYPH OF RESTORATION has become very potent. I used that one in AB's and with this now working on two skills, I can almost surely say this can get my health up from <25% to >75% in two casts. Put in mystic regen and ya still settled ;P PuppetX 06:31, 7 February 2008 (UTC) There goes farming the undead outside bergen in HM. It's going to be a lot slower if I don't have a slot for either shield of abs or smite condition...--68.111.15.89 13:52, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I completely agree with you Puppet X. Now a self-heal on your bar has become necessary alomost everywhere as monks can't even use their skills to do a good job healing people anymore. I miss the good old days :( Konradishes 20:25, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Er.. I'm going to assume you haven't taken a look at Word of Healing? Heal Party is still good, especially since most people combine with Healer's Boon in the first place. --Shadowcrest 20:29, 7 February 2008 (UTC) god f**king dam nerf bat.... WTF Assassins now Dervishes, WTF do you guys have against PvE? Makes all my builds messed up. I can't run with a Mystic regen heal anymore.... :Izzy doesn't know what PVE is, you cant expect him to consider anything else when he nerfs. --Alari 05:41, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::Heck, he tries to nerf PvE skills to normal-skill effectiveness. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:43, 9 February 2008 (UTC) So stupid, there go all my farming builds again. First assassins, now this. Seriously, it's killing computers, I don't see why they are nerfing PvE :Seriously, I don't see what you all are QQing about. Omg, you lost 1 regen, that's a build killer. --Shadowcrest 23:25, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::I think the main thing they're complaining about is that now they can't have... like... 50 degen on them... and still come out on top any more --Gimmethegepgun 23:31, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::Good, anything that could do that is imba and should be slaughtered by the nerf stick anyway. Stuff like this is why Izzy doesn't read his talk at GWW anymore, because all people do is complain about how their instawin build/skill just got nerfed. (and this rant isn't directed at you gimme, just people who are like "omg wtf" about this skill's nerf) --Shadowcrest 23:37, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::For those of you who like the nerf. How long has it been since they BUFFED something USEFUL and didn't nerf it back the next day? I honestly lost track. More than a year? 2? They are watering the game down, making everything weaker and weaker...--Slic 00:17, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::::To counter the NF power creep. --Shadowcrest 00:19, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Glimmer of Light. Best skill in the game, lol. 00:20, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::To Slic: About a month or two again when they buffed the hell out healign prayers line, HB WoH(still much above pre buff) ect. :::::::Mystic regen wasn't that great in pvp anyways, builds that had more then 3 enchantments in them were almost always tanks and not worth killing anyways, with a prot monk on a mystic regen player it could be bad, but kill the monk and not the one with MR. :::::::In PVE, I don't see what the problem was, NPC mobs are made stronger by game mechanics, players use powerful skills and heals to counter that. --Alari 00:37, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::So they buffed two skills alari? Both monk skills and both in one line-not to mention that HB is still pretty mediocre. Mr IP 06:25, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You see much more Healing monks now, nuff said.-- 07:18, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Only cause WoH is teh sex......for now. 222.153.229.8 18:52, 17 February 2008 (UTC) GG, Izzy -_- -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:13, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :First you put the 3 enchantments regen max, and now you put in the 12 second recharge and set duration. FUCK YOU!!!--Dark Paladin X 21:09, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :It BARELY needed nerfed before. Now its just crap.Gorbachev116 21:10, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::...are you kidding? This was so good it was rediculous. It badly deserved the last nerf, and this one.. so, you'll have to cast it more than before. Oh noes. --Shadowcrest 21:11, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::Kidding? No. Its an enchantment that relies on other enchants. It was fine before. I mean come on, Rend Enchantments? Lingering Curse? Dark Apostasy? There are several enchantment weaknesses in game and people complain because they don't bring enchantment removal. Why do you think Terra tanks weren't popular in GvG.Gorbachev116 21:26, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Here Lies: :::Mystic Regeneration :::Nerfed by ANet, R.I.P. --Dark Paladin X 21:27, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Before overpowered yeah..But I dunno if this was needed....Although I only use this on dervish with 15 earth so wtf do I care? ENjoy your nerf Eles! ::Still going to be used, just less by non-dervishes. Mysticism still makes up for the energy cost, ability to use Earth Prayers runes, and bars that love enchantments mean this is still an awesome skill. ::...on other professions, not so much. Some builds that need it won't mind the duration; chances are they've already got 8 points in the skill, so it lasts longer then the recharge. Worse come to worse, we see Healing Breeze start getting used more now. Big deal. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:51, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Sometimes i wish they'd keep PvP nerfs seperate from PvE, it wasn't overpowered at all in PvE but the whole fucking game revolves around the GvG and AB. One reason I've stopped playing as much. :Wrong, the whole game in Izzy's eyes revolves around GvG and HA. Seb2net 22:11, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::HA and GvG are where imba skills really matter most.. followed by the other pvps, and then PvE is the area where imbalance matters least. --Shadowcrest 22:13, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::and of course, nerfing farming builds is always the top-priority. Seb2net 22:14, 6 March 2008 (UTC) I quit. I'm quitting this game because of what they did to this. They destroyed my A/E UW Solo build, D/MO IDS Solo build, and many 55 builds i used. I can't farm anymore. Fuck this game and fuck anet. Hello WoW.67.165.31.229 00:14, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :lol. all this means is that you have to cast it a few seconds earlier. gg. --Shadowcrest 00:10, 7 March 2008 (UTC) It is quite a detracter from the game. I wish they'd get it right the first time rather then waiting for someone to come up with something clever and then nerf it. Without an influx of new skills its hard to keep making up new builds. Bye bye E/D eles. 76.89.81.150 00:24, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Can I have your stuff? --Macros 16:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) So sad so sad. You base your entire enjoyment on how easy the game is then when something comes along to make it a bit more challenging you quit, says quite a bit about your approach to life... --BeeD 04:04, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Needs to be buffed now... Mystic Regeneration is useless now. Anet should just move it to Mysticism and change it back to what it was before the February 6 update. Siril Frein 01:04, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :^Like that idea.^ In fact, that's the way it should've always been. It's not that I mind the nerf. It was crazy powerful and over used imo. It's the fact that it took so long for something to be done about it. The longer you leave something like this the more peeps fall in love with it, the greater the outcry when the nerf bat swings. Maybe this was a bit of a hard line nerf but, still, this was a long time coming. I really don't like that idea, it'll screw with a million of my builds. Also, it'll make it STRONGER, I think. People can just put a lot of points into mysticism, and forget about earth prayers. A lot of people put at least 8 points into earth prayers to use this skill effeciently, and if you moved it, they wouldn't have to! Also, now you almost might aswell use Healing Breeze. It recharges faster, it lasts longer, it can target other allies aswell! This needs a buff when you think about it. 194.237.146.68 09:49, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I hope you realize the idiocy of your previous statement. -- Sk8 (T) 16:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :o_O --Cobalt | Talk 16:50, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::I can't believe no one said anything about the comment before me lolz. -- Sk8 (T) 16:51, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::If i didn't know it would break some bureaucratic policy, i would make that quote into a userbox :P --Cobalt | Talk 17:58, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol, it would break no policy. Anyone who posts here gives up their contribution to the community, in which anyone can use it, unless the expressly state otherwise. So its fair use :P ... I may do it myself hehe. -- Sk8 (T) 18:39, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Here is your userbox :D Cheers -- Sk8 (T) 18:55, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh ty xD --Cobalt | Talk 19:07, 7 March 2008 (UTC) What? Now, after the nerf, it's not worth putting 8 earth prayers to use this skill, you need to put more than 8 for it to be truly useful. Not a lot of non-derv people will be using it now. If you moved it to mysticism, all the dervs would run around with a lot of mysticism and NO earthprayers, and it would be "overpowered" again, but only for the dervs. Oh, joy, like they don't have strong enough self-heals already.194.237.146.68 22:56, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Since nobody else has pointed this out to you (in a direct enough way that you'd understand it), the reason it's getting nerfed to hell is other professions abusing it when it was meant to be a Dervish self heal. Feel free to ignore any logic and state the same thing again though. Overlord Stan 08:28, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Yes, I know that. But AFTER the nerf, it's not really good for other profession, is it? Might aswell use Healing Breeze now. You're not getting my point. Most dervishes has a lot of points into mysticism for obvious reasons, right? To use this skill, they have to invest a lot of points into earth prayers ALSO, 'cause it's a very powerful spell with many points into it. But, if you move it, they can just max their mysticism and put their earth prayer points into something else. Get me now? Conclusion: Not a lot of non-dervishes will use it now since healing breeze is kind of equal to it, and moving it to mysticism will therefore make it stronger. Maybe you people haven't played dervish enough to realize that Mystic Regen under Mysticism would be the best buff EVER and EVERY bloody dervish would use it, and it would kick ass more than it ever has. It is certainly not overpowered to ANYBODY (Unless you can't kill an ele with 9 regen for 13 seconds, but then you really need to learn how to play) right now, but moving it and reverting it back to the way it USED to be, would make it overpowered to every bloody dervish.194.237.146.68 09:55, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Ok, so if i understand correctly, the point your trying to make is as follows: *This skill is no longer useful for non-derv primaries *If it was moved to Mysticism it would be more powerful for Dervs *This is because dervs will be using Mysticism anyway for energy management and such-like (whats the point in playing a proffesion if your not using it's primary attribute that is a rhetorical question) *So therefore if it was in Mysticism it wouldn't force dervs to spend their points in an attrib line they wouldn't want to *This would free up points to be spent elsewhere :Yes? --Cobalt | Talk 10:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Yes, that's basically it. That was all I was trying to say. Of course it isn't useless (I still use it for my necro), but if you moved it to mysticism people could just switch to healing breeze and you wouldn't notice much of a difference apart from the dervishes being extremely happy about it.194.237.146.68 10:18, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Despite what you think, Earth Prayers is used for more than just Mystic Regen. I think Mystic Regen SHOULD be in Mysticism, after all its power is directly related to how many enchants you have. My Dervish's build would still require Earth Prayers(Which has some great skills outside of Mystic Regen), though i would likely reduce me EP and boost my Mysticism.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 20:06, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Well screw you Izzy. You FUCKING fail. :No, Izzy wins, you fail. And please sign your... oh, nevermind. Though I agree this skill is pretty much dead now. But hey, there are other ways to keep a derv alive. A.Saturnus 09:38, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::I like heart of fury + the thing that gives you HP whenever you hit as long as you have some enchantments. Seb2net 13:58, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Ya, Mystic Vigor, but that only works on hit, while Vigorous Spirit works on attacks. -Mike 14:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::What was left of the 130hp derv is now officially dead. congratulations, A-net, you're screwing up your own game... ''-.-'' [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Would have been justified if they put it into Mysticism, but the double-nerf has killed it. Lord Xmark 16:11, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, there goes my 55hp monk :-( --Cobalt | Talk 16:42, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm really not seeing how this has completely broken the skill, at 9 earth, which is what the 130 dervish runs, this skill still outlasts it's recharge. As for a 55 monk, if it's that bad, just switch back to healing breeze, less regen but 1 second longer duration. Now maybe I'm wrong in my beliefs here, so instead of stupid comments like "You _____ fail.", etc etc etc, why not explain why it's such a bad change, perhaps even offer a solution. dargon 16:53, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I would much prefer angry ranting, but the fact is that, even though it outlasts its recharge, you still need to spend 10 energy casting it more often if you want to keep it maintained --Cobalt | Talk 16:56, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: *Creates a long post and will most likely get an EC when I hit save*. Lets compare Healing Breeze vs Mystic Regen, just for shits and giggles. Compare at 8 points into either attribute as that is the typical breakpoint for Mystic Regen. *Duration -->Healing Breeze @ 15 seconds to 13 seconds *Health Regen -->Mystic Regen(condtional) Requires 3 enchantments, 9 arrows to 7 arrows. *Casting Time -->Mystic Regen 1/4 second to 1 second. *Recharge -->Healing Breeze, 2 seconds to 12 seconds. *Energy Cost -->Equal *Hp over full duration -->Mystic = 234 // Breeze = 210 *Upkeep --> Just for arguments sake. We keep both enchantments perfectly active for 2 minute timeframe. Mystic = 92.3 energy to maintain 120 seconds. Breeze = 80 energy to maintain 120 seconds. *Breeze can be cast on others, but typically if you were equipping Mystic Regen, you really didn't care less lol. I think they both come out on par with eachother. Mystic seems better if you are going to have the 3 enchantment limit. Also better for the near instant cast. Breeze comes out better for overall energy cost and guaranteed 7 regen. Neither is a shadow of what Mystic Regen used to be though. -- Sk8 (T) 17:05, 7 March 2008 (UTC) '' Neither is a shadow of what Mystic Regen used to be though. '' Hence-Anet fails, therefore, angry ranting is perfectly justified *rests case* --Cobalt | Talk 17:16, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I just felt like creating that for those ppl who bring up Breeze as an alternative. Trust me, I am definitely on the pitchfork and torch end of this argument. Just check my little rant on this skill on my talk page :P -- Sk8 (T) 17:18, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Small comparison now, for my own personal use Way of Perfection Vs Mystic Regen. Mystic regen heals for 234 over 13 seconds. Way of Perfection 1.33sec per attack // .89sec per attack @ 33%IAS. Assuming every other hit is critical, over 13 seconds... 9.77 attacks // 14.6 attacks. Rounding up, 5 attacks * 26 Health = 130 // 7-8 attacks * 26 = 182-208. Still looses out on healing amount, but duration and energy cost become a thing of the past. *contemplates* -- Sk8 (T) 17:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Don't forget the other important part of that comparison; you've got poison on you, and you will die before it wears off. And the last enemy just died. How do you plan to heal yourself? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::LMFAO, then the monk should get off their ass and heal me :P. -- Sk8 (T) 17:47, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Let me add to that. You've been annoying the hell out of the Monk, and he wants you dead now. :D ::::But my point is, Mystic Regen will be giving that healing all the time; WoP, you've got to subtract healing for times when you're being blocked, running after targets, switching targets, and so on. That's the main reason I prefer Mystic on my 'Sin. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:53, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, its just me looking for an out, due to this horrible catastrophe of a skill update. Exploring other opportunities to my Sin, because I'm not too sure if Mystic Regen is going to remain viable. -- Sk8 (T) 18:05, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think I found my new Mystic Regen in the form of Vigorous Spirit. 13 Hp per attack, whether it hits or not, throw in chance to double strike, plus 33ias... In my last test I just healed for 351 over 14 seconds. Blows Mystic Regen out of the water :P -- Sk8 (T) 18:40, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :You could maintain Live Vicariously too. 18:58, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Nah, I've only got 1 skill slot to spare, and I wont use a maintain for my Sin. Here is my typical skillbar. -- Sk8 (T) 19:00, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Wow anet just f'ed up their own game cuz of them letting ppl get inloved with Mystic Regen and destroying them because of nerfs :P scythefromunder Boo Hoo Oh boo hoo, a spell that gave TANKS a bunch of regen got nerfed. Any one else it was used on the effect was nullified with a simple bit of degen and minor pressure. Find a better self heal and quit whining about it!-- 03:11, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :My 'Sin can still use it when he needs a heal. Awesome. Your average AB Elementalist Tank can't park in the middle of a mob anymore. Also awesome. Now, not only does my Assassin still stay alive, but that Elementalist is actually forced to help cap shrines. (or die over and over again, which is also cool.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:33, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::im afraid we provoked this nerf.. abusing it with solo cappers and over powered farmers. i origonally thought something like mystic regeneration should be an elite (with the nerf net) and it would still be used in a decent amount of builds, but you wouldnt find a dervish or secondary derv in pvp without this skill, putting on your skill template was as normal as breathing. im kinda glad it got nerfed, maybe becuz i switched to W/Rt and W/Me UW solo's, but it has always been freakishly strong. -The Noob Police (didn't make an acc for this wiki, just pvx) I agree... this skill was clearly overpowered. I'm a big fan of Earth Prayers and all of my builds involving Earth Prayers have relied much more Heavily on Armor of Sanctity than on Mystic Regen b/c I always figured that Mystic Regen would be nerfed not once, but atleast twice or even three times(infact I might have even made a comment about it here, I don't recall). '---->' The only thing that really makes this Skill LAME now though is the fact that we could never Capture it from ANYTHING prior to basically defeating the entire Nightfall Chapter and now it's a Lot weaker too '----> That' puts all Newby Dervishes at a humongous disadvantage while also killing their motivation to strugle through PvE-Only to End-Game. I know I certainly was in that boat, b/c a Dervish (with Mezmer secondary) was the first Character I ever seriously pushed through to End-Game on and the survivability I really needed just wasn't there. Even a greatly nerfed Mystic Regen would have been a lot better than none at all (and I never knew at the time that I could unlock the damn thing by just PvP'ing for it...DOH). ..Ah the struggles of newbyland :( --'ilr' I agree that this skill was incredibly overpowered but this skill just got nerfed the HECK out of in the last two skill updates. I think they should've just gotten rid of the regen cap and kept the shorter duration and longer recharge time. I mean, this skill won't really benefit anyone but a dervish now. How can you call an enchantment overpowered when enchantments are as fragile as they are these days? (due to enchant stripping skills) -Wang 06:13, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Every time there's a nerf there's always a bitch and moan about it. "oh no my fave build got jacked up, thank a-net you @#^%$^@% I now have to activate this ball of goo I call a brain and actually think about making a new build". Bloody hell. --BeeD 00:33, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :And every time people bitch about a nerf someone bitches and moans about the people bitching about said nerf. I won't even begin to list whats wrong with that standpoint--Cobalt | Talk 15:53, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::Nerfs are needed to be sure everyone still has a chance to win in PvP. Sure, PvE suffers from it as well. BUT WHO'S FUCKIN' FAULT IS THAT? [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 15:56, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :::tbh i never really see this skill used in Competetive PvP, i think the rebalancing for this skill was largely the fault of PvE farmers and those annoying earth tank eles in AB--Cobalt | Talk 16:00, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Talking about nerfs in general but oh well. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 16:06, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I have no complaint against nerfs in general. If the game was unbalanced it would be boring as there would only be one or two builds worth playing and everything else would be obsolete. However, some nerfs seem to be un-warranted and/or go way too far. Other skill changes just seem to come out of the blue, even when nobody has complained about the effectiveness or functionality of a skill. Thats why i believe that Anet deserve any flaming they get for the last nerfing spree. While overpowered skills obviously need to be re-balanced, taking random skills and altering them beyond recognition for no given reason is hardly vital to game balance --Cobalt | Talk 16:14, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Good News Everyone With the upcoming PvP/PvE skill separation update it looks like the PvE Mystic Regeneration may be buffed to what it was before the February 6 update. Siril Frein 23:30, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :This is good news? ::Sure. 05:02, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hopefully it will be fixed... 18:11, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I expect it to be royally shafted, personally. 18:35, 25 May 2008 (UTC) It's here! up to 8 enchantments in pve. Still not as good, but It'll be fine. Who used more than 8 enchants anyways? 21:29, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Seriously, who actually has 9 or more enchantments at a time and gets enough degen to make it useful? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:49, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::8 is a little overkill, but don't complain! He might see and nerf it! --Macros 21:53, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::I can't believe that they did this... What is the point? Now ppl can get 16 regen for 8 seconds woooo hooooo or 24 for 13 seconds. Just leave it as it was. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 21:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::No Isk! You'll doom us all! Quick, an admin should delete this page! --Macros 21:56, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Hey, they made my favorite farming build not suck anymore! Don't say there's no point! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:04, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::We 55s can go farm colossal scimis again! Life is good! Begone, stack of burning, bleeding, poison, reaper's mark, and etc! Sisipherr 15:21, 13 June 2008 (UTC) My guess as to the 8-enchantment cap is that it's just easier to code with a cap, and the max enchantments you can put on yourself is a good limit. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:06, 12 June 2008 (UTC) They rebroke my favorite skill =] o man this is now a very great self heal. too bad pvp can't have this. can you imagine all those annoying obby tanks in ab? J1j2j3 02:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :That's why they nerfed it in the first place... and this is not a "selfheal", really. Dwayna's Touch is -- Fexghadi 17:01, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :: Well it sure isn't a party heal, is it? Closer to self-heal than party heal. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{]] 18:10, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::It's regen, not a heal, imo :> --- -- (s)talkpage 18:12, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::: think about it though, what do regens REALLY do? [[User:Ipo|}{Ipo™}{]] 18:17, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Negate. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:17, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Regen is passive prot OMG NERF --Macros 18:19, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::ok let me rephrase, what do regens REALLY do, when you have no degen (hexes or conditions on you) and you have lost half your health? [[User:Ipo|}{Ipo™}{]] 18:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Regenerate health over time. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:30, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::: and direct healing is a form of "regaining" health, and so is regen, you regenerate lost health, so you are regaining health that you have lost. So it is a heal, and since you cant cast it on allies, its a self heal. [[User:Ipo|}{Ipo™}{]] 18:45, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::In GW terms, regen != healing. Try it yaself with Scourge Healing (or the Elite version of it; Soul Bind) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:06, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: yes, in GW terms regen isnt "really" considered healing, but (i know its only a name) what about Healing Breeze. And in real life general terms, whenever you regain health, you are healed. The same (but very basic) rules applies to GW. Regen is pretty much the same as healing, and what other use does it have besides negating degen (which in turn is kinda still healing as it lowers the degen and sometimes completely negates it and heals you).The point of regen skills are to...well....ehmm heal your lost health BY increasing your health regen dramatically. [[User:Ipo|}{Ipo™}{]] 19:24, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh, real life? Decapitate Wars tbh. Don't compare a game to real life :> Anyhow, it's a matter of perspective, really. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:26, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'd say it's a matter of definition. As we have it defined here, self heal includes plenty of health regeneration skills as examples, so I'd have to say Ipo is correct. EDIT: Hey, whaddaya know, it even includes '''Mystic Regeneration, missed that the first time. —Dr Ishmael 19:29, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Mentioned real life as Anet wouldn't stray too far from the point (i know you cant ressurect normally), but healing generally means the same anywhere you go, in games or to another country. And at least someone agrees with me :P [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 19:39, 14 June 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) A-net ought to be making skills like this. 11:49, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Removed a note I removed a note saying that "the description was redundant because you can have at most 8 skills on your skill bar". Though this is true, other people may still enchant you thus giving you more benefit for this skill and blah blah, I think you all see my point of view: this note was dumb. Fexghadi 22:33, 13 June 2008 (UTC) What were the original specs of this skills? before the nerf/buff shitstorms Cosm01 21:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) forgot to sign. :Same casting and energy, but it lasted 20 seconds and had no enchantment cap. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:53, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::And recharge was 5 seconds. Big Bow 07:07, 15 June 2008 (UTC)